51 Things Tsuna is Not Allowed To Do
by TwinSky72
Summary: Tsuna's family has decided they are tried of his antics, no matter how cute. So they have decided to write a list of 51 things he is not allowed to do


**51 Things Tsuna is Not Allowed To Do**

The Vongola family is getting tired by Tsuna's antics. Even if they aren't on purpose and even if they do make him look adorable. So they've decided a list of 50 things Tsuna is not allowed to do:

"Okay everyone, listen up" Reborn started at each of them "we need to do this while Tsuna is taking a bath. It's the only time he's not with any of us." Everyone nodded.

"Are you sure we should do this to Juudaime?" he seemed worried

"Calm down Gokudera it's not like Tsuna will ever find out." Yammamoto patted him on the back

"Well if we can start now?" Reborn glared. "We dont know how much time we have"

"Hai!" Everyone chorused

"Who should start?" Kyoko inquired.

"I will" Reborn said grabbing the pen.

1. Dame-Tsuna is not allowed to drink my coffee

2. Because his hyperness annoys the hell out of everyone else

3. And his crankiness the next day is even more annoying

4. Tsunayoshi is not allowed to unknowingly seduce me or I will bite him to death

5. Or me Kufufu~

6. Or our enemies

7. Or harmless girls and innocent guys

8. You know what he's not to unknowingly seduce _anyone_

9. Because blood stains are hard to get out and when they come out of the nose plus its just gross

10. Tsuna is not allowed to speak until he is fully awake

11. Because the babyish way his voice sounds until he is can kill anyone

12. Juudaime is not allowed to complain about being Juudaime

13. Because to be honest even I'm getting annoyed by it

14. Sawada needs to EXTREMELY stop smiling at our enemies

15. Because that kind of instant K.O. is not fair

16. Plus enemies shouldn't see that nice of a smile

17. Tsuna is not is not allowed to complain about how girly he looks

18. He needs to accept he came out like his mother

19. And besides no one else is complaining

20. Tsuna is not allowed to be in HDWM 24/7

21. No matter how much he wants whines

22. He is not primo

23. No matter how much he looks it

24. So he cannot be in HDWM 24/7

25. No matter how hot he looks when he is in HDWM ~desu

26. Tsuna is not allowed to complain about how he is dressed up as a girl

27. He's the only guardian that can do the job

28. Tsuna is not allowed to wear the same clothes all the time

29. Because a closet full of only orange clothing and shirts with 27 and tuna fishes on them is not right

30. Especially for someone his age

31. Baka-tsuna is not allowed to cook

32. The staff is still cleaning from last time

33. And some of us are still trying to get that horrifying thing out of our heads

34. Tsuna is not allowed to complain about the fact that Kyoko will never love him

35. Because we're all getting tired of his constant whining

36. No matter how cute his pouting face is

37. Bossu needs to learn to command authority

38. Because Mukuro and Hibari _never _listen to him

39. And we can't afford to keep rebuilding the mansion

40. Tsu-chan needs to learn he's adorable

41. And so can't go around pouting or smiling so innocently

42. We worry for him...

43. Tsuna-kun is not allowed to meet new people

44. Because no matter how much he wants to he'll just scare them off

45. The last person he tried to make friends with is still getting over it

46. Vongola-kun is not allowed to help me and Irie with our work

47. He blew up the premises the last time he tried

48. And the entire forest the time before that

49. Tsuna is not allowed to run away from his paperwork

50. We almost went to war the last time he did

"I can't believe we got to 50 already ~desu" Haru said in her oh so girly way.

"Kufufu~ I can Tsunayoshi does lots of weird things."

"So what should we do with it?"

"Well we aren't showing it to Tsuna that's for sure."

"Yea..."

"Then why did we make this?" Everyone paused to think.

"To let out pent out stress?" Again everyone thought

"Yea that seems about right." Everyone nodded.

"So what a_re _we going to do with it?"

"Well aren't you supposed to like burn it or something?" (1)

"I think so" It was at this moment the door burst open.

Tsuna looked in staring at his entire family all in one room. He found the sight strange to see Hibari and Mukuro without trying to kill each other, Gokudera actually not yelling at anyone; even Kyoko and Haru here in the midst of all these crazy people (okay maybe just Kyoko Haru's kind of crazy to). He wondered the reason why even he their boss couldn't get them all in one room together. He sighed he really did fail as a boss.

"Guys what are you all doing?" everyone stared at him wide eyed and then quickly scrambled to hide a paper they were all looking at. Though, in their mini chaos the paper flew out of their hands and right into Tsuna's.

"What is this?" Tsuna asked picking it up. Everyone stared at him eyes pleading him to drop the paper and walk away, but Tsuna was much too interested in reading what they were trying to hide from him. His eyes quickly scanned the paper taking in every word and when he finally stopped to look up his eyes were watery and everyone (and I mean everyone) flinched.

"Is this really what you guys think of me?" he asked eyes overflowing with tears.

"No!" Almost everyone chorused. But Tsuna didn't care to listen he ran out of the room crying.

"TSUNA/JUUDAIME/TSU-KUN/TSUNA-SAN/KUN!"

Tsuna's guardians (with the exception of Mukuro, Hibari, and Lambo) along with Haru, Kyoko, Nana, and Irie (who had Reborn on his shoulders) all ran after him. Mukuro, Lambo, and Spanner also went after him but at a slower pace. This left Hibari all alone in the room. He picked up the paper and wrote one final thing before jumping out the window, hibari following close behind.

51. The omnivore is not allowed to cry when he reads this. (2)

* * *

><p><strong>(1)-<strong> This is based on something I heard where you write down things that worry or anger you and then you burn it/ tear it up/ or put on a balloon and let t float it away. It's supposed to be that no matter what you do it takes your worries with it.

**(2)- **It says omnivore 8D its suppose to show how his respect has slightly grown towards him (this is supposed to be said in the TYL era give or take a few years ) sometimes he gets called carnivore 8D but he was to herbivorous at the moment so yea.

Ahh I read a three other fics like these on the DGM fandom and wanted to write a Tsuna version.

So I dont take credit for this idea and the person I took it from says she took it from someone else too... so credit goes to whoever created this idea

This is attempted humour (I say attempted cuz I just aint funny o.o)

Hmm ill use this fic to say I changed my name 8D used to be SawadaNatVongola O.o so for anyone following that ongoing fic I have take note of this :D


End file.
